


You're Everything

by gracefulally



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Burns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Adam’s away, the house catches fire with Kris and their son inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Everything

Kris doesn’t know what initially woke him up – the heat, the smell of smoke, the shrill alarm? But the reason doesn’t matter to him. There’s a fire in the house and it has to be stopped if at all possible.

Heart leaping immediately into his throat, Kris tells himself to not panic. It doesn’t really work. The flames have already engulfed part of the bedroom. A painted rocking chair near the door is lit up by the fire licking under the doorway. Smoke is leaking into the room. Kris coughs as he scrambles out of bed. The smart choice would be to go for the window and drop to the roof of the first floor for safety, but Kris isn’t thinking wisely, at the moment. He’s thinking like a scared parent.

Kris crouches and coughs more as he approaches the bedroom door. Heat is on his face and there’s an instant sheen of sweat on his forehead and neck. He stumbles away from the flames that begin sweeping up the nearest wall. He knows he has to get out of this room, but the only way is through a door with a door handle that has to be extremely hot. Grabbing a blanket from a cubby on the nightstand, he approaches the door once more. He makes a snatch for the handle with the blanket and pulls the door open. He shouts in shock when he’s hit with the boiling heat from the burning hallway.

His heart pounds at his ears when he hears snatches of a baby crying over the roar of the flames.

Kris makes a running leap through the burning doorway and skids on sweaty feet into a wall as he lands on the hardwood. He slaps at his burning shirt, feeling the sting of fire, until it’s put out. Bending low, he moves along the wall, ducking the flames. Kris cries out every so often as the fire reaches his hair, face, or feet. He feels his eyebrows and leg hair getting singed, but he still keeps moving.

Adrenaline is keeping Kris going by the time he reaches the nursery – which really only takes him seconds, but it feels like minutes in the heat. He has to squint to see through the waves of heat. He’s already praying to God, and his mind shouts his ‘thank you’s when he finds the baby’s room untouched.

Ducking into the room, Kris makes a dash for the crib. Ten-month old Zach is sitting up and screaming his lungs out. He makes grabs at the air as soon as he sees Kris, who promptly gathers up the baby into a quilt. Kris makes shushing coos and noises as the panic over getting out of the house alive begins to overwhelm his thoughts.

Kris tucks bundled Zach to his chest before he runs back out of the windowless room. Glancing back toward his bedroom, he can see that the hallway that leads to the stairs is now impassable. Fire has overtaken the walls and is bubbling up the sealant on the floor. His only option is the window in the guest bedroom, which doesn’t have a first floor roof beneath it. How they are going to get out?

When they reach the second bedroom, Kris shoves open the window with one arm. The night air hits him, which he takes in by the mouthful as Zach grabs at his shirt. That’s when he hears the sirens. A fleeting feeling of relief hits Kris and he presses a kiss to Zach’s curly blond head.

Kris doesn’t realize how badly he was burned during the rescue until he’s on the ground and in an ambulance that’s barreling toward the hospital. Unable to keep himself from clawing at the oxygen mask to ask about the health of Zach, he finds himself in restraints, which do little to calm him. He grits his teeth as a paramedic cuts away his shirt, which is stuck to a grave looking wound on his shoulder. He cries out when a second paramedic rubs something gooey over the burns on his feet and hands. Kris throws his head back against the pad beneath him and continues to pray, which turns out to not be the best idea because his scalp is burnt in places, too.

It’s mid-morning of the next day before Adam can get back to Los Angeles and to the hospital. Kris is high on morphine and doesn’t believe his eyes when he first sees Adam behind a nurse in the room doorway, but he actually cracks a small smile when the nurse says his husband is there.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” Kris says weakly as Adam nears. “Some eyeliner would do you some good, though.” It’s a half-attempt at a joke. Adam’s eyes are red and his cheeks are tear-stained. He would be an even bigger mess with the eyeliner.

Adam sniffs and looks unsure of where to put his hands. “Can I touch him?” he quietly asks the nurse, who nods.

“Just watch for the bandages,” she says with an even stare.

Kris feels his stomach flutter when Adam puts a hand to the chest of his gown. “You’re an idiot,” Adam says as he looks over Kris.

“Obviously,” Kris huffs before his eyes become concerned. “How’s—“

“He’s fine,” Adam interrupts. “He’s with my mom in the waiting room.”

Kris knew that already. The nurses had told him, but for whatever reason, hearing Adam say that Zach is okay is more comforting. Relaxing, Kris breathes slowly with the oxygen tubes as he eyes Adam.

“How are you holding up?”

Adam lets out a pained chuckle. “I love you,” he says as more tears well-up in his eyes.

Kris’s eyes flutter closed as Adam leans down for a soft, gentle kiss. It’s fleeting, but Kris feels like his pain is gone, if only for a moment.

“Mmm,” Kris murmurs as Adam breaks away. “All better,” he adds quietly.


End file.
